


I'll say I love you from the Stars

by froggyman



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Astronaut AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, astronaut!chaeyoung, astronaut!jeongyeon, astronaut!momo, astronaut!nayeon, im gonna add a lot more as it goes on, librarian!mina, painter!sana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyman/pseuds/froggyman
Summary: Mina and Nayeon are devastated when they learn their wedding has to be pushed up. They both understand though, this is Nayeon's big chance to fly to space and they'll work around it.~~~I am so bad at writing summaries but anyway basically minayeon nayeon is an astronaut their wedding is moved back cuz of her dream assignment and they're sad but they love each other
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. A (Not-so) Slight Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got this idea from a tweet by @icelikesyou (https://twitter.com/icelikesyou/status/1367664268900900864?s=20)  
> But uh yea this isn't gonna be huge but it'll have a few chapters before stuff happens, the tweet also kinda spoils it but it'll still be fun hopefully lol  
> btw they make out a bit at the end nth happens but just like idk what triggers are so yeaaa

“Babe, I’m really sorry. I don’t want to do this either.”

Nayeon stared into her fiance’s eyes as she took in the news. Her face kept flickering from confusion to frustration to even annoyance. She just desperately hoped Mina wouldn’t be mad at her.

“I know, I know. It’s okay. It’s your job, I get it,” Mina said with a weak smile, “Just promise me you will marry me when you get back?”

Nayeon smiled right back, “Of course baby, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Nayeon cupped Mina’s face in her hands and wiped a few of the stray tears from her cheeks, shedding a few herself. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few minutes, trying to express as many apologies and I love you’s that they could fit into a single glance.

Eventually their eyes drifted and they took each other’s hands to cuddle together on the couch watching some old sit-com on TV. They kne they would talk about it later, but for now they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company.

Mina knew that Nayeon’s work was important to her, it came first. While she hated waiting for her girlfriend to come home she understood that it was Nayeon’s dream to visit the stars and she couldn’t bring herself to be mad at her for something so beautiful. That is until she got the offer of a lifetime that managed to interfere with their wedding of all things. 

Because Of course, it had to fall in the first week of April. The date had been set tentatively, mostly just wanting to get married as soon as possible, but they had been counting down the days nonetheless. It was still only Febuary and they hadn’t made many plans for the wedding but the idea that their plans had been stopped still upset them.

Even though their wedding still remained more of a fantasy in their heads than a reality, they were upset that things were already starting to fall apart. Mina worried that perhaps this was a sign, if their wedding couldn’t even function before it had started forming. Who's to say what would happen when they actually started putting things together?

Despite being wrapped up in the embrace of her fiance, Mina’s brows started to furrow and the edges of her lips slanted ever so slightly downward, her mind wandering far from the television. 

“Lovely? What’s wrong?” Nayeon asked, nudging Mina’s slightly to bring her mind back, “I promise I’ll give you the best wedding ever” She said with a chuckle.

Mina pulled her lips to a small grin, trying to reassure her soon-to-be-wife she was fine (it didn’t work).

“It’s fine baby, I’m just worried that this pushes the wedding back and we become one of those couples that keeps saying they’re going to get married but never does and just ke-”

“Minaaa~ you’re rambling. And I promise that won’t happen. I would marry you right now if I could but I want to do it right. You’ve loved me for so long the least I could do is give you a proper wedding, even if that means waiting a little longer.” 

Mina’s face slipped slowly into a much more genuine, although slightly mischievous, smile. “Promise?” She added some puppy eyes and a pout to complete the effect.

“Promise,” Nayeon leaned into Mina giving her a quick kiss before pulling away. She stared back at the girl in her lap with adoration pouring from her gaze, there really was nothing she wouldn’t do to make Mina feel like the most important girl in the world. To Nayeon, that’s what she was. 

Mina opened her eyes and was greeted with Nayeon’s intense gaze darting all around her face, as if trying to memorize it. Mina knew she had memorized everything from the mole on her nose to the faded scar below her lip long ago, Mina had done the same to Nayeon many years before. 

Mina shifted in Nayeon’s lap to straddle her before putting her hand around Nayeon’s nape and burying it in her hair. She cupped Nayeon’s cheek with the other and lightly caressed her face. she stopped there for a second, just staring into Nayeon’s eyes. Trying to fill that connection with as many I-love-you’s as she could, everything for Nayeon. 

Finally, she let her eyelids fall and leaned in, pressing her lips to Nayeons, softly at first before raising her hand further in Nayeon’s hair and deepening the kiss. She gripped some of Nayeon's hair tightly and pulled it slightly, making sure to not let Nayeon’s lips slip out of the searing kiss. She was thanked by a small groan and Nayeon's hands pausing to grab fists of Mina’s shirt. 

She continued like this, letting her hands wander over Nayeon’s back, occasionally tugging on her hair just to make her go a little crazy, Nayeon would’ve been crazy even if Mina hadn’t touched her but she still adored the touch. Nayeon attempted to do the same, but she was way too tired and was practically high on Mina’s love to do much more than pull her fiance closer and leave small scratches on her back. 

Nayeon tugged at the bottom of Mina’s shirt to ask for permission to which Mina responded, “Bedroom?”

“Definitely,” she nodded back, grabbing Mina’s hand and dragging her to her room. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Mina asked with a giggle.

“Definitely.”


	2. Rising and Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina meets the rest of Nayeon's crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a really slow build! but i have a lot of things i want to include and i want to do the emotions right so yea, sorry? idk but right now the fic looks to be about 7-8 chapters, so yea hope u enjoy the fic
> 
> comments v appreciated btw!
> 
> also i had no clue what to title this chapter since it was mostly just set up so i said rising and rising cuz of that plot graph thing we learned in elementary? yea idk

“Mina!!!” Nayeon smiled upon seeing her girlfriend stroll into the gym after a particularly grueling workout, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you, you’ve been at work so much lately and I missed you.” She replied with a pout.

“I’m sorry baby, it’ll all be worth it when I can definitively tell you I love you to the stars and back,” She replied with a smirk. Nayeon loved to say the corniest things to her fiance just to see her affectionately annoyed smile. 

Nayeon had been training even more than Mina had thought possible. She left their apartment hours before Mina started rising and came home well into the evening. When she was home, she spent most of her time trying to sleep off the exhaustion. Mina knew that this was what the job entailed, but it still concerned her everytime Nayeon entered their room at 10pm and collapsed into Mina’s arms only to fall immediately asleep. 

Mina wanted to make sure her fiance was okay, Nayeon had always had a tendency to work herself to exhaustion and Mina wanted to make sure that wouldn’t happen this time. 

Mina rolled her eyes at her fiance before pulling her into a one-armed embrace and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

“You’re so cheesy,” Mina said with an amused smile, “But, I was hoping I could see you and drive you home tonight? I know you’ve been working so hard and I want to help you relax.”

“Really? Of course you can, dummy, I just need to change. I am so gross right now.”

“Ok, want me to wait here?”

“No, just come with me and then you can meet the rest of the crew.”

“Really?”

“Yea, come on. They’re gonna tease me so much tomorrow though.” 

Mina just laughs as Nayeon takes her hand and leads her down the stairs to the locker rooms where everyone else was gathered. Mina’s a little nervous to meet the 3 other girls that Nayeon is going to be spending everyday with for the next few months, what if they don't like her? What if they don’t like Nayeon? No, Mina can’t imagine anyone not liking Nayeon. 

“Hey, do you want to just wait out here while I get changed? They’re probably still in there.”

“Sure,” Mina gives Nayeon a small kiss in the empty hallway and squeezes her hands before she leans against the wall to wait. 

Mina has a habit of getting lost in her head when unoccupied and so she finds herself staring at the walls around her. She studies the way that the dark blue streaks subtly hide underneath the lighter blue shapes. Almost as if waiting to come out from the depths just to scare her into submission. 

Before she can think too hard about something as trivial as the wallpaper, a hand taps her shoulder to pull her back to Earth. 

“Hey, you must be Mina? I’m Chaeyoung, Nayeon told us you’d be out here.” 

“Oh Sorry, and yea, Mina. Are you on the same crew as Nayeon?”

“Yup. I’m in charge of monitoring everyone’s vitals and stuff. It’s pretty fun.”

“Really? I always thought that would be so stressful.” 

“Oh it definitely is as well, but there’s something beautiful about the way the human body works I guess? I don’t really know but I’ve just always been fascinated by it,” Chaeyoung thinks it easy to talk to Mina, she knows she’s oversharing for someone she just met but she really can’t bring herself to care, “What about you? What do you do?”

“Oh I’m just a librarian at the local elementary school?”

“Really?! That’s so cool, I practically lived in the library when I was in school.” 

The two continued talking for a few minutes before Nayeon came out along with another woman. 

“Mina~ I missed youuuu” 

“You were gone for like, 5 minutes babe.” 

“I know but still,” The two grinned at each other as Nayeon grabbed Mina’s hand and pulled her closer to her body, “I hope you didn’t annoy my girlfriend too much Chaeng.” 

“I did not!” Chaeyoung replied as her face turned red with a pout, Nayeon just giggled, “By the way, where’s Jeongyeon?” 

“Oh yeah, she went to visit Jihyo in the computer room. And I should introduce you, anyway Mina this is Momo, Momo this is Mina. And you’ve already met Chaengie here.” Chaeyoung glared at her because of the nickname again. 

“Hi Mina!” Momo says with a smile and a wave, Mina just waves back, “Ok, I’m gonna head home, Chaeng?”

“Yup, you’re driving though.”

“Noooo I don’t want toooooo” 

The pair leave together, bickering, and Mina and Nayeon just laugh at them as they head the other way. 

“So, what do you think of them?” Nayeon asks, nudging Mina’s shoulder.

“They seem really nice, I talked to Chaeyoung about books and she told me about some of her paintings.”

“Really? She never tells us about her paintings.”

“I guess she just likes me more,” Mina says with a smirk. Nayeon looks at her with a pout which Mina kisses away.

“Well, I’m glad you two got along because I kind of already confirmed we were all gonna hang out together to get to know each other.” Nayeon says.

“Really?! Oh god, wait when?” Mina was really nervous around new people especially when she had to meet a lot all at once. She knew Nayeon wouldn’t ever put her in a situation like that with people she didn’t trust, but Mina still hated meeting too many people at once. 

“I’m sorry, I promise they’re all nice and I’m sure you’ll get along great! And don’t worry, I’ll be beside your side the whole time.”

“You better be.”

“Always,” Mina blushed at that, “We’re just gonna hang out at a coffee shop this saturday, we all have a day off together.” 

“That sounds nice, who’s gonna be there?” 

“Uhh, well there’s Chaeyoung and Momo, who you met already. Also Jeongyeon, we’re in charge of navigation together! And Chaeyoung is gonna bring her girlfriend Dahyun I think and Momo will bring her girlfriend Sana. Oh and Jeongyeon is bringing her girlfriend Jihyo.”

“Nayeon, that's like 6 people, that is not small.” 

“Oh also Tzuyu is coming, she’s like the director person of all this.” 

“Nayeon! There’s going to be nine of us!”

“I know baby, but we’re just gonna get coffee, plus you already get along with Chaeng.”

“It’s ok, but you better buy me 3 cups of coffee.”

“Of course, how else would you get through the day, love?”

Nayeon giggled at her teasing as Mina shoved her in retaliation. By that time they had reached the parking deck where Nayeon’s car was parked, Mina had taken the bus.

Mina opened the passenger’s door for Nayeon and walked around to get in. They played some music as they left, holding hands over the console. Mina gently stroked Nayeon’s hand as Nayeon drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool! so thats chapter 2~  
> also, im making a doc full of all the headcanons (is it a headcanon if im the author?) for this fic and ill probably put it at the end, its just a bunch of little things i thought up that probably wont make it into the actual fic
> 
> also also, i sorta made a playlist for this fic? its not rlly like abt the fic just i imagined Mina making playlists for Nayeon so i made one. their playlist would obviously be primarily in korean but i dont speak korean so its mostly western music but here it is https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Mp8jnXuYurujEurnbxjPE?si=B7R1qi9DTZW_3ql2gtjaFQ  
> u can stalk my spotify if u want btw

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so yea! hope u enjoyed that, there'll be more but idk how much so yeaaa also comment ur thoughts and any criticisms cuz i am very new to writing but want to get betterrrr  
> oh btwwww this should be updated around once a week? not too sure, but yeaaa


End file.
